


In the Eye of the Storm

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Mercy [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Peter enjoys a rare moment of peace, with you asleep, safe and sound in his arms
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Mercy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	In the Eye of the Storm

Peter woke to the sound of cracking thunder, and the tiny whimper that left your throat. You were still in the same position you had fallen asleep in: On top of him, head resting on his chest, wrapped in his arms and wearing his clothes, smelling of him. 

And he couldn’t help the surge of pride, of possessiveness, puffing his chest so much he feared you would fall off him. Come to think of it, it was a small miracle that none of you had fallen off yet, Clint's couch wasn’t even big enough for him, let alone the two of you together, but somehow you had made it work. It didn’t take long, a couple seconds, tops, for his enhanced eyes to grow accustomed of the dark and be able to see your agitated features clear as day. Your rest was uneasy, but at least you were sleeping.

Another thunder had you burrowing your face against his pectorals, subconsciously trying to get away from the scary sound, and further into safety. _He was safety_.

The thought knocked all the breath out of his lungs. In your most vulnerable state, you trusted _him_ to keep you safe, you sheltered yourself in _him_. You had seen each other a handful of times, his body was littered with as many bruises from your fighting, as it was from your love making, but _you trusted him_. And he realized that, in your world -in Natasha's and Clint's world- always looking over your shoulder, always keeping secrets, that probably meant more than a love declaration. More than the words that he still hadn't say, but desperately wanted to...

But that was the thing, wasn’t it? You didn’t need words, you needed actions. You needed someone on your corner, cause it seemed like all this time it had been just you, alone against the world. 

He was going to be that someone.

Another thunder shook the house, but he kissed the top of your head and you relaxed into his embrace. Come morning, the peace would be over for you and him. Come morning, you would have to face Clint, and Fury, and the consequences of everything you had done. And Peter was going to be right there with you. He was going to hold you in his arms, just as he was doing now, and keep you safe through the storm.


End file.
